Love is in the air (Nalu basketball au)
by Naluforevz
Summary: It's Lucy's first day in Fairytail Academy and Lucy is quite nervous about making new friends. All of a sudden she meets a mysterious cherry- blossom hair boy and to make things worse, he's in the basketball team and what happens when Lucy becomes the manager of the basketball club? Will she be able to handle it all? Find out in ' Love is in the air '
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys thank you for reading ' Love is in the air ' I hope you all enjoy reading this story**

 **Chapter 1**

Lucy's POV

"Lucy! Wake up! Your'e gonna be late for school"

"Alright! I'm up mom" *sigh* what a great way to start the day. As you heard my mom, I am currently late for school. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I am Lucy Heartfillia and I have just moved in recently from New York. I am 17 years old and soon I will be attending Fairytail Academy

I heard that it is one of the best schools in Fiore and it makes me quite nervous as I joining in my second year of highschool ds by now everybody might have made friends but it's alright. It was quite a shock when dad said that he had some business in Fiore so me and my mom decided to come along with him.

I quickly got up and changed into my new uniform and then head down for breakfast. I then saw mom in the kitchen making my favourite- pancakes with maple syrup! I looked at the side to see my dad reading newspaper

"Good morning honey"said mom and dad

"Morning mom. Morning dad"

"Ready' for school?"asked mom

"Mmm"I mumbled as I chewed my pancakes..soo good

"But remember to make friends and don't get a boyfriend unless I say so"

"But dad" I whined. Dad can be so overprotective sometimes but that's why I love him

"No buts. What happens if that guys cheats on you? "

"Jude it's alright she only gets to experience this once in her life, I'm sure it's fine besides our little girl is already 17" said mom as she placed her hand on my shoulder

"Thanks mom oh glob I going to be late! Bye mom and dad" I said as I rushed out the door

Arrggh being late on my first day is not good especially for a 17 year old. It's already too late to walk. Might as well get on a subway. I rushed to the subway station and bought my ticket. I quickly got the nearest subway as it goes off to its destination

As I sat down in my seat, I sighed. I managed to get in. I then took out sbook of mine which I borrowed recently but then something caught my eye. It was a boy with pink hair which is quoqu weird I mean who in the world is crazy enough to have pink hair? I then looked closely at the boy

He's wearing a school uniform and hesh quite tall. I then looked closely and saw the logo of his shirt. It was Fairytail Academy's logo which means he goes to my school! The voice of the speaker snapped me out of thoughts

"Next stop: cherry blossom street" the voice boomed from the speakers. Well this is my stop. I got off and then chased after the boy after which I failed due to the huge crowd. Wow Monday mornings are sure busy in Fiore

It took me 10 minutes to finally arrive at the academy. ' It sure is huge' I thought. I then rushed to the office to meet the principal of this school.

"Umm excuse me? "I asked as I entered the office room

"Oh hello you must be the exchange student. Come with me, I'll take you to him"said a girl with long white hair

I followed her till stopped at a door and went in. After a few minutes, she came out and told me

"Ok the master will see you now"

I nodded and went inside the room.. I then saw a short man looking at some documents. He then looked at me

"Ah miss Lucy Heartfillia! Welcome to Fairytail Academy.I am Makarov, the principal of this academy"

"Haii. Its a great pleasure to be here sir"

"Oh the pleasure is all mine...and please call me here is your schedule"said the man as he handed me a piece of paper

"Your classroom is 2-A and Mirajane here will show you your classroom"said as he motioned the girl to come in

"Haii Thank you master"I thanked him once again

"Hello Lucy. It's lovely to see you again. I am Mirajane Strauss , a third year and the vice president of the student council"

"It's nice to see you too Mirajane"

"Oh please call me Mira"I nodded

"Now follow me.. I'll show you the classroom"said Mira as she walked along the hallway

"Haii"

"Are you quite nervous?"said she as she looked at me waiting for my response

"Yes... I'm actually quite worried since I won't make any friends"I said as I fiddled with my fingers

"Oh don't worry you'll fit right in"said Mira with a she showed to a tall man with brown hair

"Mr. Clive this is your student"said as she gestured to me

"Ah thank you Mirajane you may go now"said the man

"You must be the new student. I am your homeroom teacher Mr. Guildarts Clive. Mind if you wait here while I go and inform the class"

"Sure"I replied

He then went in and informed the whole class about the new student

"Ok you can come in now"said . I slowly walked in and faced the whole class. To my surprise the boy with pink hair was also in my class. What a coucoincide! But thayth not the case right now. I took in a deep breath

"Hello everyone.. It's nice to meet you..My name is Lucy Heartfillia. Please take care of me from now on"I said with confidence

"Ok Lucy you can take a seat beside the blue haired girl. Miss Mcgarden would you please show your hand?"the blunette nodded and raised her hand. I then took a seat next to her. She smiled at me

"Hi Lucy! It's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too"I greeted in respect.

I then looked at the cherry-blossom hair boy to my left...'He was sleeping the whole time?'

"Okay now everyone's settled in..we shall start the class"and with that my first class began...After awhile, the bell rang. All the students immediately got up and rushed out the door

"Hey Levy. Can you show me around the campus?"I asked

"Sure thing let me just grab my things"

"Haii let's go"said Levy as she grabbed her bag. She then showed me all the places in school. I was quite shocked when our school had a swimming pool. She showed me the labs and the football grounds outside the campus

"And this is the library"Levy said as she opened the doors of the library

"Ohh~it looks amazing!"I exclaimed. There were all kinds of books enough for me to get lost in it forever

"You like reading?"questioned Levy

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"I replied

"I know right?"said she then she continued

"Well that's the end of our tour"Levy said with a gigle

"Okay I had fun"said I

"Me too-"Levy was interrupted by her phone ringing. She picked up her phone and spoke for awhile and ended the call

"Gomene Lu-chan is it alright if I leave early?"said Levy as she claspedher hands together

"Why?"I asked

"My boyfriend wants to go home with me" wow she got a boyfriend so quickly? I'm in shock

"Oh sure but be sure to tell me all about him tomorrow okay?"

"Sure bye"and with that she left the room leaving me all alone

"*Sigh* it's just me now"

"I should get get going too it's already late"I said as I went towards the exit. As soon as I entered outside, it started raining

"Are you kidding me? I didn't even bring an umbrella"I mumbled. I knew I should have checked the weather forecast. I waited for sometime but it didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon

"Might as well go in the rain... maybe not"

Then I heard something behind me...It was the cherry blossom boy! He took out his umbrella...gurss I'm the only one who didn't bring her then looked at me

"Hey"said he

"H-hey me?" I said . Stop freaking out Lucy!

"Yes you"he said with a chuckle

"Do you have an umbrella?"he asked

"No I'lI wait till the rain stops"I said as I turned towards the rain

"But that's too long... here"said the boy as he handed me his umbrella

"But...what about-"

"It's fine... ladies should be safe first right?"said the boy with a smile

"Y-YEAH"

"Well thank-"I tried to say but was interrupted by the honk of a car

"Natsu get in!" a voice came from the car..must be his dad

"Coming dad. That's my cue"said as he went ahead of me. He then looked at me one last time and said

"See ya"and with he hopped in the car and sped off..At that moment I felt my heart beat faster than is this feeling?

*Ring**Ring*~

"Hey mom... yeah it's okay.. I have an umbrella...and mom... I think... I'm in love"

.

.

.

.

.

 **And that's it for chapter 1. Stay tuned for more updates**

Naluforevz~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! It's nice to see that you guys enjoy reading my fanfic. Feel free to check out mu other book 'Love and Fate' and ummm on with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 2**

Lucy's POV

Whew I made it to school on time! Speaking of which I never got to see that boy at the subway station.. I really have to thank him for the umbrella...maybe I'll ask Levy about him

"Lu-chan!"called the blunette as she approached me. She then gave me a huge hug

"Levy!"I said as I hugged her back

"Oh is it okay if I call you Lu-chan?Because I really don't want to hurt your feelings"said Levy worriedly

"It's fine but Levy I need to ask you something about-"I said but was interrupted by the school bell

*Ding*~*dong*~

"Oh that's the bell! What's your first period?"asked Levy

"English"I replied

"Great we're in the same class now let's get going otherwise we'll be late!" and with that, she dragged me to our next class.

"But Levy-chan..."I whined.I really wanted to ask her about that boy but oh well...there's always another time for that

After 5 periods of intense studying, the bell finally rang signalling the time to have lunch. Levy came up to me and asked

"Mind if we sit together for lunch? I want to introduce you to my friends"

"Oh sure! I would love to"I responded

"Let me grab my Bento"I said as I rumaged through my bag searching for my Bento. Mom never forgets to pack my lunch. I guess that's what makes her the best mom

I then looked outside the door to see the boy with pink hair rushing outside. This was my chance to give the umbrella to him

"Sorry Levy can you go ahead of me? I need to give something quick"

"I'll see you in the cafeteria then"said Levy as she left them room. As soon as she left, I rushed out of the classroom searching for the mysterious boy

I caught a glimpse of pink haoh by the lockers. I had to be quick but there was a swarm of students

"Hey wait"I said as I chased after him. Unaware of my surroundings, I bumped into someone. I fell down with a thud

"Oh sorry"I said as the guy helped me up. He had short black hair. He then picked up the umbrella and handed it to me

"It's okay miss here's your umbrella?"he said questionably

"Uhh it's a long story but I have to get going bye"I said as I chased after the mysterious boy

"Huh..weird girl"said the black haired boy

"Crap I lost him..oh well"I said as I tried to catch up with him but soon lost track of him. I went back to the classroom and took out my Bento box. I then headed over to the cafeteria with my Bento box in hand

"Lucy over here"the girl waved her hand at me. I noticed a short white haired girl and aagirl with long blue hair sitting next to her. I quickly sat next to them

"Lucy this is Juvia Lockster, Juvia meet Lucy"

"Juvia is pleased to make your aquaintance but if you try to steal my Gray-sama, I won't hesitate to kill you"said the long hired blunette

"Aha don't worry I won't steal him" I looked at Levy who showed me the ' I'll explain later ' look. I nodded

"And this is Lisanna Strauss, Lisanna meet Lucy"said Let as she gestured her to me

"As Levy said I'm Lisanna head of the cheerleading team"the girl said with a smile

"Hi it's nice to meet you too"I said as I opened my Bento box and started eating

"Waah your food looks so good!"complimented Levy

"Thanks my mom made it"

"Where's Erza?I wanted her to meet Lucy too"said Levy as she looked around the cafeteria

"Oh she went to get some cake"said Lisanna

"Oh..well you can meet her another time"said Levy

*Beep*beep*

Levy took out her phone

"Oh Gajeel's asking me to meet him"said Levy

"Where?"I asked curiously

"At the basketball court"replied Levy

"We have a basketball court?"I never knew our school even had one

"Oh sorry I forgot to show you the court...oh how about you come with me. I can introduce you to Gajeel"said Levy

"Okay. I'm in"I said as I closed my box. I'm done with it anyway. I then said my good byes to Lisanna and Juvia and then followed Levy to the basketball court

"Woah the court's huge!"I said as I stared at the interior design of the building in awe

"I know right?"said she. She then waved at the guys who were playing in the court. Within a few minutes, a boy with long black hair with piercings came up to us

"Hey Gajeel. Working hard?"said the blunette as she handed him a towel and a water bottle

"As hard as ever. Who's the girl?"said the guy as he pointed at me

"This is Lucy . Lucy meet Gajeel"said Levy

"Ghihi bunny girl"said the boy with a smirk

"Bunny girl?" I said questionably

"Oh don't mind him. It's a habit"said Levy. I nodded and looked at the boys who were busy playing basketball. I realized that the guy who I bumped into was also playing. It was then that I noticed the pink haired boy was play with him

"That guy..."

"Oh him? That's Salamander or others call him Natsu Dragneel. He's more like the star of our team"said Gajeel

"I see..so that's his name.."I said ad I looked at the boy who seemed to be seriously concentrating in the game. He's playing really well

"Why you interested?"said Gajeel with a smirk

"N-no It's just he lent me his umbrella yesterday"I said while blushing

"Oh so you're that girl? Natsu kept talking about you all night"said Gajeel as he scratched the back of his head

"He did?"I asked. Why would he talk about me?

"Yeah..he said it was weird for a girl to not see the forcasfo and doesn't bring an umbrella" I blushed furiously

"Shut up.. I was in a hurry okay"

"Oi Gajeel we need you back here"shouted the black haired boy

"Gotta go shrimp nice meeting you bunny girl"said Gajeel as he got up and have the towel to Levy

"I told you not to call me that"said Levy with a blush of tint. It was quite obvious she was head over heels for him

"Gihi" he chuckled then faced the guys

"Oi bring it on you idiots"said Gajeel as he walked towards them and started playing with them

"Hey Levy-chan?" I asked

"Yeah?"said Levy

"Don't these guys have a manager?"

"Well I don't know about that but if you want you could go and enquire about it"said Levy as she shrugged her shoulders

"No no it's fine. I'm not really that interested anyways"

*Ring*ring*~

"Oh one sec.. I gotta take this call"said Levy as she went out. I then noticed Natsu going into a room. I then followed after him

Ok Lucy you can do it just go over to him and then give the umbrella to him...oh he's not here...where did he go? Should I leave it or not?

"Hey you're not supposed to be in here"a voice came from behind me. It was a girl with long scarlet hair

"Oh I'm sorry.. I just wanted to give this back to Natsu"I said as I showed her the umbrella

"That is Natsu's but he just went out to get some fresh air. If you want I could give it"said the girl. Oh she's my god

"Thanks it would really appreciate it"I said as gave the umbrella to her

"No problem. My name is Erza. I'm a third year student . I'm the president of the student council and part-time manager of the basketball club"

"You're Erza?"I said in mentioned me about her in lunch break

"Yes. That would be me"said the girl known as Erza

"Levy told me about you"I replied

"Oh so you're the new exchange student...Lucy right?..nice to meet you"said she as she shook hands with me

"By the way part time manager?"I asked

"Oh..being the president of the council is really big and a lot of work so whenever I have free time I help them out"said the scarlet haired girl

"I see..."

"Actually I've been trying to look for a new replacement for my position but it's not a very easy job.."said Erza

"Oh..."

"I'm just saying..can you...perhaps take the job?"asked Erza

"Huh?"said I

"I mean the manager"said she

"Why do you think I deserve the job?"I asked her. I mean how could I handle all the members of the basketball club?

"Because I think you have the capability of doing the task and besides I need someone who doesn't fangirl all the time around them during work time"explained Erza as she remembered something terrible

"But I don't know the first thing about being a manager"

"I'll help you with that... but can you take it?"said Erza as she claspedher her hands. She really wants me to take the job that bad?

"I'll give it a try"I said

"Oh thank you Lucy"said Levy as she kept shaking hands with me

"Okay.. is it alright if you stay here till 5? Because all club activities start after class hours.. Il'l teach you everything about handling the job"

"Okay got it"I said while nodding

"Once again thank you for co-operating"said Erza

"It's fine"I replied

"Ok I should go I have another council meeting in five minutes. Bur Lucy IllI see you tomorrow"said Erza as she waved at me

"Bye"and with that, Erza left. I then looked at the guys who were playing? They seem like nice guys but will I be able to handle them?I sighed. What had I got myself into?

 **...**

 **End of chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it! See you next time~**

 **Naluforevz~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I've decided to update every Sunday so it's gonna be on a regular basis. Also if I can, I'll try to make more longer chapters**

 **Chapter 3**

"And these are the towels and water bottles. Make sure you give it to them as soon as the finish practice because they will be really exhausted"said Erza. She was explaining to Lucy about the things to know when managing the club

"Is it fine to bring some refreshments now and then?"asked Lucy

"Yes that's fine"said Erza

"Make sure to time them a five minute break so that they can relax and not get too much pressure. Use the whistle to inform whenever it's break time"continued Erza as she gave a whistle to Lucy

"So how often should I give them breaks Erza-san?" the blonde haired girl asked

"Call me Erza and to answer your question, you can give them breaks after every ten minutes of the game"

"By the way, did you inform your mom and dad about you joining the club? I know it's sudden since it's your first day of highschool and you're already given a task like this"questioned Erza

"It's fine they were pretty cool with it actually since they won't be home every now and then so being in a club really takes up all the time"said Lucy

"Really? I'm glad to know that"

"Also are you familiar on how to deal with medical treatment?"asked Erza

"Haii but why though?" ( Yes )Lucy was quite confused on why she needed to how to use medical equipment

"Good because every now and then many members might get a sprain or a bruise. At that time you should be able to assist them"

"And one more thing. We have these basketball events at other schools or sometimes even in ours. At that time the guys will be really busy in training and you have to be here at all time. So make it a habit to come here before the members arrive but in case you have a part time job, you can inform us and then go"explained the scarlet haired girl

"Alright that's it all that's left is to introduce you to the guys"said Erza

"Oh umm could you go and get the towels and the drinks? By then, I'll call the guys to meet you"Lucy nodded and went to the back room to get the bottles. As soon as Lucy left, Erza pulled out and whistled to the members bringing them back to their senses

"Everyone can I have your attention. I want to introduce you to someone" the boys then came towards her

"Lucy you can come in now"said Erza. Lucy then came out holding a tray of water bottles and towels. All the boys widened their eyebrows

"Everyone this is Lucy Heartfillia. She's gonna be your new manager"

"Hah!?"all the boys shouted in unison

"Bunny girl?"said Gajeel

"Weird girl?"said the black haired boy.

"Why didn't you tell us before Erza?"asked Jellal

"Well since you were busy practicing, I needed to find a substitute in my place since I won't be able to spend more time helping you guys"explained Erza

"But what if she's a fangirl?" asked one of the boys

"Oh I've checked and I know she isn't that kind of girl. It's rude to say that to her face. I want you all to apologize now"said Erza as she gave them a stern look. They all gulped in fear and apologised

"Sorry"

"Now you may introduce yourselves"said Erza

"I'm Gray. A second year"said the black haired boy

"Gajeel. I believe shrimp told you about me"said Gajeel

"Jellal. A third year"said a navy blue haired boy with a red tattoo on the left side

"Laxus. A third year"said a blonde haired boy

"Freed. A third year"said the guy with green hair

"Bickslow. A second year"said a dark blue haired boy

"Nice to meet you all. I am Lucy Heartfillia as Erza-san said. Please take care of me from now on"said Lucy as she bowed in respect

"Please have some water and here's your towels"she handed the towels and bottles to the guys

"Thanks"said each one of them as they took a bottle and a towel

"By the way, where's Natsu?"asked Erza

"Oh he went to take a call"said Gray

"Damm that Salamander. Always busy at these times"growled Gajeel

"Gajeel I know you curse a lot. But I'd appreciate it if you keep it down as long as I'm here"said Erza as she glared at him

"Sorry"muttered Gajeel

"Alright now take a break and have some water after that we have two games to play"said Erza

"Arrgh"all the boys groaned

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have some work to do. Lucy I assume you'll handle things from here"

"Haii"said Lucy

"Fine"replied Erza as she left the room

"That Erza. Always ordering us around"muttered Gajeel

"Hey keep it down. I don't want Erza to pummel you and splatter blood on the ground again"said Laxus

"Shut up Laxus"muttered Gajeel

"Umm Lucy was it? Could you get us some more towels?"asked Jellal

"Sure"said Lucy as she got up and went to get the towels

"What's up with that Jellal?"asked Bickslow

"She looked like she didn't enjoy your talk at all. You should mind yourself around girls you know?"said Jellal

"Well she's gonna have to get used to it. Because it's going to be like this everyday"said Gajeel as he put the towel on his face

On the other side

"Okay that's all the towels"said Lucy as she gathered few towels and folded them. She then got up and walked towards the door but then she heard a voice at the other end. She kept the towels down and walked towards the source of the sound. She looked to see a cherry blossom haired boy talking to someone on the phone

"Yeah mom... I know... okay okay..I have to go bye"said the boy as he hung up with the person he was talking to. He then reached for his back to put his phone in but then noticed Lucy looking at him

"Oh"said he

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to evesdrop"apologised Lucy

"It's alright. I was done with that call anyways...hey.."said the boy and then looked at her closely

"I know you... you're that girl from yesterday"said he

"Yeah that's me. Did you get your umbrella?"asked Lucy

"Oh yeah Erza gave it to me"he replied. She smiled then introduced herself

"Okay...umm.. I'm Lucy Heartfillia.. I'm gonna be your new manager starting from today"

"New manager? Erza didn't tell us about a new one. It's been awhile since we last had one besides her"said the boy

"Oh about that.. she said that you and the guys were busy playing so she didn't want to bother you"said Lucy

"I see..well my apologies. The names Natsu. I'm a second year and from class 2-A. Which class are you from?"said the boy known as Natsu

"Class 2-A"replied Lucy

"Really? How come I've never seen you before?"asked Natsu

"Because you were sleeping when I was doing the introduction"said Lucy as she looked at him

"Oh..that explains everything"said Natsu sheeplessely as he scratched the back of his head

"Sorry it's kinda of my habit to sleep in class"he apologized

"It's fine besides I'm pretty sure you're feeling energetic after a nap"said Lucy. Natsu chuckled

"Hehe..yeah"

"Hey flamebrain you done flirting with the new manager?"said Gray. They turned their heads to see Gray standing at the door folding his arms. They both blushed

"We were not flirting!"said both of them in unison

"Yeah yeah and I'm an idiot to see you making gooey faces"said Gray

"But your an idiot"said a smirking Natsu

"Grr...why you"growled Gray

"Is that another fight I hear"said a voice behind them. It was Erza

"Eep! No no we were just talking"said both of them. Lucy sweatdropped as she looked at them. ' Everyone is really scared of her aren't they? ' Lucy thought as she looked at the boys

"Okay guys now get back to practice"said Erza. They both left the room to join their team

"How were the guys Lucy?"asked Erza

"Well they were pretty weird at first but I can deal with them"replied Lucy

"Good to know"said Erza

...

After practice

.

.

.

.

"See you tomorrow Lucy"said Erza as she left

"Bye Erza"Lucy waved. Lucy felt her phone vibrate and took out her phone to see who it was

"Oh mom's _texting_ me"said Lucy

From:Mom

To:Lucy

Sorry honey could you buy some vegetables on **your** way home?

I typed back

From: Lucy

To: Mom

Sure mom

"Hey Luigi"said a voice. Lucy looked up to see Natsu in his bike

"Natsu.. it's Lucy"corrected Lucy

"Oh my bad..you need a ride?"asked Natsu

"But I thought tandems weren't allowed besides I have to go to a convenience store to buy some vegetables"said Lucy

"It's fine..come sit"

"Okay"said Lucy as she sat at the back

"I'm gonna go now"informed the boy. Lucy nodded and then he started riding

"Where are you from?"asked Natsu

"New York"said Luch

"Was adjusting to our language easy for you?"asked Natsu

"Yeah well my dad's a European but my mom's Japanese so I kinda learnt the language growing up"explained Lucy

"Oh.."said Natsu

"So..what brings you here to Fiore?"questioned Natsu

"My dad got a transfer here and since mom couldn't leave him alone we decided to come with him"answered Lucy

"Was it difficult? Leaving friends I mean"

"Oh it's alright... I talk to them on Skype now and then"said Lucy as Natsu took a turn to the left

"I see well-"he said but was interrupted

"Hey riding tandems are not allowed"said a police officer

"Shit"cursed Natsu

"Stop right now"said the office as he tried to catch up with them

"We have to speed up otherwise we might get caught hold on"said Natsu

"Alright..ayahhh"she was interrupted by Natsu riding his bike faster than usual

A few moments later

"*Pant* finally *pant* made it"said an exhausted Natsu

"Thank you for the ride I'm sorry for the trouble I caused"said Lucy as she looked down

"It's*pant* fine *pant*"said Natsu. He then looked at Lucy and said with that smile

"I have a feeling we might be great friends Luce"

"Luce?"asked Lucy

"It's your nickname. Ja me ( good bye )"said Natsu as he sped off riding into the sunset. Lucy looked at his back with a slight blush

"Bye.."she said slowly

..

 **End of chapter 3. Till then**

 **ForevzNalu~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **"** Over here Laxus"said Gajeel

"Jellal come towards my left"said Bickslow

"Pass the ball Gray"yelled Natsu

"Stop cornering me damm it"said Gray as both Bickslow and Jellal were cornering him

"Natsu catch"he passed the ball to Natsu who then threw the ball at the basket

*Whistles*

"Woohoo score "yelled Natsu in victory

"Alright that makes 10 points for team Natsu and 9 points for team Gajeel which means that team Natsu wins"said Lucy as she noted down the points

"Yeah!"said Gray

"Next time I won't go so easy on you buddy"said Laxus

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try"said Natsu with a smirk

"Good work everyone! Tomorrow's timming will be the same as todays"said Lucy

"Haii"responded all the boys in unison

"Hey Luce"said Natsu

"Yeah?"

"Can I drop you off today?"asked Natsu

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?"said Lucy raising her eyebrow

"Meh it's alright we got through the guard so it's fine"

"Okay then...I'll wait for you at the entrance"said Lucy as she packed up her things

"Alright see you soon"

After Natsu got changed, he went to get his bike and then met up with Lucy at the entrance

"Okay you ready to go?"

"Mmhm"hummed Lucy. As Lucy got on the bike, Natsu drove the bike taking turns here and there. He then felt his phone vibrate and then stopped to pick up the phone

"Hello? Oh mom what is it ...wait now?!... seriously...ugh fine"muttered Natsu as he ended the call

"Lucy is it alright if I drop you off here cause I have to run some errands for mom"said Natsu

"Oh sure just drop me off here"replied Lucy

"Okay bye then"said Natsu as he rode off

...

Natsu's POV

"Mom you had to tell me to buy some lipstick now"muttered Natsu as he closed the door

"I'm home"said Natsu

"Welcome back oni-chan "said a girl with long dark blue hair

"Hey Wendy where's mom"asked Natsu

"Oh she's in the bedroom getting dressed up"said the girl known as Wendy as she pointed to the room

"Thanks"said Natsu as he followed the instructions

"Mom I got your- woah why are you dressed up like that?"said Natsu as he looked to see his mother dressed in a dark blue dress

"Oh me and your dad are going out to dinner with our new neighbors"said his mother

"But I haven't even met them"whined Natsu

"Oh you'll meet them soon. Igneel are you ready? We're going to be late!"said his mother

"But mom I thought I told you today was boys night. I can't babysit Wendy"said Natsu

"Oh don't worry about that dear their daughter's coming to babysit Wendy so you can go to your sleepover or whatever"responded his mother as she put on her earing

"It isn't a sleepover"grumbled Natsu. Then there was a knock at the door

"Speaking of which here she is at the door now"replied his mother. His dad walked into the room wearing a suit

"The babysitter's here already?"the lady nodded and went to open the door

"Oh honey it's soo nice to meet you. My you look just like your mother"said the lady

"Thank you Mrs. Dragneel. It's nice to meet you and your-"said the girl as she walked in the house

"Wait Lucy!?"yelled Natsu in shock

"Natsu!?"said Lucy

"I see you two have already met each other"said his father

"Yeah. She's goes to my school"responded Natsu

"That' Natsu dear run along and get dressed. You need to get to your boys night right?"said his mother

"Haii"

"Lucy can I trust you with Wendy ?"asked Natsu's mother

"Haii you have my word"replied Lucy

"Okay just make sure she gets to bed by 9"said the lady with short blue hair

"Alright"

"Okay then bye kiddos. Come along honey"said his mother as she dragged her husband out of the room and closed the door

"Umm..you must be Wendy right?"said Lucy as she bent down to the Wendy's height

"Haii..."said the girl shyly as she hid behind Natsu

"I know you have a problem of being shy when it comes to meeting new people... I had that too you know"said Lucy

"You did?"said Wendy

"Mmhm I used to rush to my room"said Lucy as she recalled a memory

"Seems like you're a worse case than me"giggled Wendy

"Haha..yeah..by the way while I'm here I bought a book for you to read"said Lucy as she took out a book and showed it to Wendy. The girl"s eyes widened

"No way...you read this book too"said Wendy

"I used to read it all the time when I was a kid just like you"replied Lucy with a smile

"Really?! Can you read it to me then?"said Wendy as her eyes gleamed in excitement

"Sure let's go into the room"said Lucy

"And then can we make teddy bears and stuff?" asked an excited Wendy

"Whatever you want"replied Lucy with a giggle

"Yay"As they both went into the room, Natsu smiled at the thought that his friend and his sister were getting along quite nicely. It was then Natsu realised he was late for the event he had to go to. He quickly pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number

"Hey Gray...yeah I can't come today... I have some errands... okay I owe you one...bye"said Natsu before ending the call. Then he walked towards his sister's room and reached for the door knob but then Lucy came out

"Okay you read on the next part. I'll be right back"said Lucy before she bumped into the boy

"Uff Natsu? I thought you had to go somewhere"

"Oh the meetup was cancelled"replied Natsu. Lucy raised an eyebrow but then shook it off

"I see...well I'm going to make something for Wendy . Mind helping me out?"said Lucy

"Sure"he replied before following Lucy to the kitchen. She then went to the shelves and took out some peanut butter and jelly and then gave a loaf of bread to Natsu

"Here you cut this end and you cut through here "she said as she showed him to cut the ends of the bread

"Okay got it"

"So why didn't you tell me you were my neighbor?"he asked

"I didn't even know we had neighbors until mom told me"replied Lucy

"Seriously?"

"I'm serious"he then handed the slices of bread to Lucy who then put some jam before placing the bread

"It's done. Let's get this to Wendy"said Lucy as she took the sandwiches to Wendy

"Here you go Wendy. A sandwich"said Lucy as she gave the sandwiches to Wendy

"Yay peanut butter and jelly. My favourite"said Wendy

"So what do you want to play now?"asked Lucy

"A tea party"said Wendy with a grin

"Seriously Wen-"said Natsu but was interrupted when Lucy elbowed him

"Of course we'll play"said Lucy

"I'll go get the set"and Wendy went out of the room

"Natsu if you want to go somewhere else, you're free to go but if you want to stay then you must play tea set with Wendy because it's my job to make sure she's happy you got that?"said Lucy as she gave him a glare. He gulped

"Haii"said Natsu

"Okay I got the tea set! Lucy-san will play miss Kettle and Oni Chan will play miss Ramsbottom"said Wendy ad she set the tea set

"Seriously the wife of the Silas from Despicable me 2"said Natsu

"You don't like it?"said Wendy with a sad face

"N-no of course I like it. It's just a very unique name"said Natsu when he looked at Lucy when she glared at him. Wendy's face lightened up

"Okay"

Sometime later~

Natsu got up to carry Wendy to bed . Lucy then tucked her in with her teddy bears and then closed the door

"Thank you for staying"said Lucy

"Yeah it was no problem besides I quite enjoyed it actually"said Natsu

"Oh really miss Ramsbottom?"responded Lucy with a playful smirk

"Shut up missus Kettle"said Natsu as he blushed in embarrassment

"Hey"said Lucy playfully

"So do you wanna play something?"asked Natsu

"Sure what do you have"said Lucy

"G.I Joe and-"replied Natsu but then Lucy said

"Ooh let's go with that?"

"Really I thought you liked games like kissy ones"said Natsu

"Not all girls are like that ya know?"replied Lucy

"Guess I was wrong"said Lucy

"Now let's play"he said as he gave her a game console

"Get ready to die Natsu"said Lucy

"Oho you're first though"said Natsu

...

"Natsu? Lucy ? Where are you oh-"said the father but then stopped to see Lucy and Natsu sleeping together

"Ssh their sleeping awww how cute don't you think so Igneel?"said Natsu's mother

"Aha well let them sleep"chuckled Igneel

"I'll call Layla and inform her. They would make such a great couple"said the mother as she put a bedsheet on top of them before switching off the lights

...

 **Whew another chapter done! Stay tuned for more! Till then~**

 **Naluforevz~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Normal POV

"Morning mom"said a sleepy Natsu as he sat down to have his breakfast. His father and sister were sitting at the other side of the table doing their work

"Morning honey. Had a nice sleep?"asked Grandeeny as she set down Natsu's breakfast on the table

"Well except the part where I got kicked by Lucy other than that I had a great sleep"said Natsu as he dove into his food. At that moment, a girl with long blonde hair entered into the room

"Mrs. Dragneel I really am sorry for spending the night here"Lucy apologised as she bowed down

"It's alright sweetie besides I already told your parents about you spending the night here and I already told you to stop calling me Mrs. Dragneel"said Grandeeny

"Okay...mom...please let me help you with that"said Lucy as she helped Grandeeny in adding the vegetables and mixing them. Grandeeny looked at her in suprise

"My you really are good in cooking. You'd make a perfect wife"said Grandeeny

"Wife!?"yelled Natsu

"Sister-in-law.."said Wendy softly

"Bride..."said Lucy as she blushed furiously

"Yes I do need someone to look after my son afterall you are his age"said Grandeeny as she looked at Lucy with a serious look

"Oh..."said Lucy slowly with the blush growing darker.

"Mom stop doing that! You're making Lucy embarrassed"said Natsu

"Okay okay"said Grandeeny as she turned back to making breakfast

"By the way what day is it today?"asked Natsu

"Wednesday..why ?"said Igneel. Natsu looked at each other and then rushed out of the room

"We're going to be late for school!"they yelled

..

..

..

"Alright everyone settle down. It's time to take attendance"said Mr. Clive as he sat down

"Haii"all the students answered

"Arui"called Mr. Clive

"Here"said a girl with brown hair

"Yuki"

"Here"replied a girl with black hair

"Sora"

"Present"

"Haruto"said the teacher

"Haii"

"Levy"

"Haii "replied Levy

"Gray"

"Here"answered Gray

"Hiroto"

"Here"

"Lu-"

"Sorry we're late"said both Natsu and Lucy as they panted

"Dragneel! Heartfillia! Why are you two late?"he said as his voice boomed across the room.

"We overslept"said both of them while looking down

"I'm supposed to give you two detention but since Lucy is new, I'll let you two off the hook. Go take a seat"sighed Mr. Clive. The students nodded and went to their seats

"Alright now the attendance's done. It's time for a quiz"said Mr. Clive

"Ehh?!"shouted all of the students in shock

"But Mr. Clive we do not know what to study"said Yuki with a worried look

"Simple whatever I've done in class"

"But Mr. Clive-"she tried to persuade him but failed

"No buts I know it's only been a few weeks since school's started but that doesn't mean you can't read besides your first test is in a few days so I want to check if you are keeping track unlike certain people"said Mr. Clive as he gave a stern look to Natsu and Gray. They gulped

"Now pass these sheets"

"Haii Mr. Clive"said Arui as she passed the sheets to her classmates

"You have one period and extended 20 minutes. You may begin"said Mr. Clive

"Hey Gray what's the answer for question C?"asked Natsu

"I don't know ask someone else"grumbled Gray

"Natsu and Gray if you are ready to stand at the principal's office, feel free to copy"said Mr. Clive sternly

"No sir"said both of them and went back to writing

After sometime~

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright time's up. Pass your sheets up front"said . Everyone gave their sheets and dashed out of the room to have lunch

"Damn that quiz was very hard. How'd you do flamebrain?"said Gray with a sigh

"I went a pattern. I just hope it's the right one"replied Natsu

"How about you Lucy?"asked Gray

"Well a few questions were tricky"said Lucy as she scratched the back of her head

"A few!? How much do you study?"said Natsu in shock

"Well... I don't study as much as Levy does but I could say average"said Lucy

"Huh average my butt"muttered Gray

"Anyways we should get going. We don't wanna be late"said Natsu

"You're right on that one though-"said Lucy but was interrupted by a swarm of fangirls running towards them

"Kyaa Natsu-kun Gray-kun!"they screamed

"Shit Lucy we have to go"said Natsu and Gray as they both took Lucy's hand and dragged her out of the room

"What what do you-woah where are you taking me!?"asked a worried Lucy

"Somewhere safe"said Natsu while running

"In here"said Gray as they entered the closet room closing the door behind them

"*Sigh* finally"sighed Gray

"What* pant* is wrong with you people?"said Lucy as she used the wall as support as she panted heavily

"I'd rather go to hell than to deal with them"grumbled Natsu

"Why aren't you glad they're cheering for you?"said Lucy

"Well not so much"said Gray

"Nani?"Lucy said in shock

"They follow us everywhere. Gym, corridor, classroom, you name it. We don't even have privacy for once"explained Natsu

"Well yeah but they are more clinged onto them less than us. It's quite envious actually"said Gray as he scratched the back of his head

"I see... speaking of which... aren't we late?"said Lucy as she showed them the watch

"Oh shit"

...

"Now say it again"said Erza

"Please forgive us for coming late"said both Natsu and Gray as they were on their knees

"And?"said Erza with a stern look

"Oh wonderful Erza"said the boys

"And!?"

"We will not do it again"

"Remind me never to get on Erza's bad side"said Lucy as she sweatdropped

"Haha I see you saw Erza's wrath but it's okay as long as you give her cake there is nothing to be worried about"said Jellal as he came up to her

"I hope you won't commit the same mistake again"said Erza

"We won't"

"And as punishment you will buy me strawberry shortcake every Wednesday"said Erza as she folded her arms

''Haii"said both the boys

"Now get back to practice"they nodded and went to jpjo their teams

"Erza you should go easy on them"persuaded Lucy

"They're men. They must get used to it"said Erza as she looked at the boys who were doing their warm-up exercises

"Haii haii"sighed Lucy

"By the way Lucy there's an upcoming basketball competition against Sabertooth High"said Erza

"After our exams?"said Lucy with a questionable expression

"Haii but don't worry. The competition is in 15 days after your exams so you have plenty of time to practice and study"replied Erza

"Okay got it"replied Lucy as she sighed in relief. Erza nodded and then called out to the guys

"Alright everyone listen up. Since you know your teams and team leaders, we're going to have a practice match for the upcoming basketball competition against Sabertooth High. Now this match is for upto 20 minutes with a break in between. The first team to score the highest wins"instructed Erza

"Haii"all the boys responded

"Now the match begins in 3...2...1"

*Whistle*

.

.

.

.

.

 **That's all for now~ see you soon!**

 **Naluforevz~**


End file.
